


Unrepentant

by Aviss



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William doesn't like being interrupted at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrepentant

**Unrepentant**

He never learned, did he? It didn't matter how many times William told him, or how many times he had to punish him, Grell always came back for more.

It was beginning to annoy him, and what was worse, it was beginning to affect his work. And that was something he wasn't willing to let slide--if he was forced to stay and do overtime one more time because of him, Grell was going to pay.

And pay dearly.

"Unhand me at once, Sutcliff," William said in his most serious voice, the one which had most of his subordinates scurrying for some work to do.

Most of them; obviously not Grell Sutcliff.

In response to the threat Grell draped himself more firmly around William's frame, his arms completely encircling William's shoulders, his face pressed against the side of his neck. "But William, you need to relax, you're way too tense," he said in what he might consider it was a seductive voice but William thought as a whine.

"Sutcliff," he said warningly, trying to focus on the paperwork at hand instead of those wickedly sharp teeth so close to his skin.

"Let me help you relieve the tension," Grell said, his hands moving from William's chest to his shoulders again, fingers pressing firmly the stiff muscles there.

William had nothing against a good backrub, and he would even admit to need one from time to time. Dealing with those incompetent and lazy shinigami around him, it was a miracle he didn't need one every single night. But there was a time and place for every thing, now wasn't it.

Feeling a vein popping in his forehead and his back stiffening further, William turned his head slightly to glare at the annoying Grell. "The only way to _relieve the tension_," he said, enunciating each word clearly as if talking to a moron, "is to remove yourself from my presence before I am forced to work overtime."

Grell pouted, though the effect was somewhat lost when you could see those teeth. "But William, I'm bored."

William was sorely tempted to assign him a mission, preferably one in the Phantomhive manor so Grell would pester that infuriating demon for a while. Unfortunately they had been well behaved as of late, no more corpses surrounding them since the circus debacle. Pity that, it would give him the excuse to torture Grell and the demon at the same time.

Tough with his luck, he might end up having to clean up after Grell and getting even further behind his regular work.

"You wouldn't be if you did _your work_ for a change," he said eyeing with distaste the pile of unfinished paperwork on top of Grell's desk.

"But William--"

"Enough Sutcliff!" William finally snapped, fed up with the whining and pleading, and most of all, with the groping. "Let me finish my work in peace or so help me--" he didn't finish what he was going to say, the alarm signalling the end of the work day ringing loud and clear in the office.

He closed his eyes for an instant, the shuffling noises and cheerful conversations telling him everyone else was going home. Again, he was the only one who would be doing overtime, and it was all Grell's fault.

That was it, enough was enough.

Grell was going to pay.

William opened his eyes slowly and stood from his desk, grabbing the front of Grell's shirt and forcing him to stand as well. "Grell," he said in a deceptively soft voice, annoyance and fury roiling inside his stomach. "Now the work day is over, what did you want from me?"

Grell smiled in triumph, leaning forward till his mouth was touching William's ear. He suppressed a shudder. "I was bored," he said, capturing the earlobe with his lips, a hint of teeth making itself known.

"Fine, I'll play. But draw one single drop of blood, Grell, and I'll replace your scythe with a shovel," he warned, the teeth retreating in haste. He turned his head and captured Grell's mouth with his, kissing him deeply while he pushed his body backwards until it hit the wall.

William wished there was another way to discipline his annoying subordinate, but sometimes he had to resort to drastic measures.

Grell kissed him back eagerly, making happy noises in the back of his throat while keeping himself in check not to hurt him. At least William had not lost his touch with the threats when it mattered.

William wormed one of his legs between Grell's thighs, pushing against the firming bulge he encountered there and moving his hands to Grell's hair, entangling his fingers in the crimson mane and holding his head into place. Grell moaned delighted and rutted against his leg.

Out of the corner of his eye, William checked the clock on the wall. Right, a couple more minutes of this--

"Oh, William--" Grell groaned against his mouth, increasing the pace of his thrusts and shuddering.

One more minute.

"William--oh-- I'm--"

William felt how close Grell was and he disentangled his hands from his hair and took a step back, breaking the kiss and all contact with the flustered and panting Grell.

"William?" Grell moaned, his eyes clouded with want and frustration.

William regarded him with his sterner expression and some sense seemed to return to Grell. "Now, Sutcliff, I have to work overtime thanks to you and I can't waste more time," he said, feeling a vindictive sense of satisfaction when Grell stared back at him with dawning realization. He saw Grell's hand inch to the front of his trousers, where the evidence of his unsatisfied need was clear. "And if I have to suffer, _you_ will suffer. Touch it and it's the shovel for you."

He turned to his desk and sat down again, completely ignoring the pitiful sounds at his back. He still had several files to check, and who knew when the Phantomhive and his demon would raise hell again.

The sound of the door slamming shut and the blessed silence that followed told him he was alone with his paperwork again.

William almost smiled.

That would get Grell out of his hair for a couple of weeks before he started misbehaving again, and he would need to devise a new punishment for him.

He knew Grell would be back.

He always was.

…


End file.
